kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Masaru Daimon
"P.E. King" Masaru Daimon (originally from Ultra Despair Girls) is the Captain of the Hope Pirates from Towa City, Japan, and a firebender. Nextgen Series Masaru grew up under an abusive father who would often hit him and order Masaru to buy more alcohol. As Masaru was too young to buy alcohol, he resorted to stealing, causing the cops to follow him back home. Mr. Daimon refused to take the blame and would punish Masaru for the crime. At school, he proved to be excellent in gym class, but was also a troublemaker. He made friends with fellow troublemakers with sad backgrounds, and they would all run away from home and become the Hope Pirates. Appearance Masaru is 131 cm (4'3") tall. He is tan-skinned and covered in small bruises and cuts. He has red hair, bushy eyebrows, and blue eyes with a flame pattern iris. He sports white headphones and wears a white tank top that has the emblem of the "Hero" class and the silver Warriors of Hope badge on the front, and a big number 10 on the back. Underneath, he wears a red and black striped shirt that matches both his armband and socks, blue shorts, and white sneakers with red laces. He also has a small bandage located right above his left knee, and another under his left eye. Personality Masaru is a cheerful, hot-headed showoff and seems to be the one who has a more goofy outlook on life. He is extremely energetic and constantly brags about his role as the Hero and leader of the Hope Pirates, despite the circumstances of how he became "leader" (by winning in Rock, Paper, Scissors). He loves praise and fame. He refers to himself using orecchi, a form of the Japanese pronoun ore, which can be rude depending on its context but is often used when a speaker wants to assert a feeling of superiority. He is also very playful, naughty and mischievous in nature. He likes to boss around others due to his role as the leader and seems to enjoy pranks. For example, he once locked Jataro Kemuri in the bathroom. However, he is always very considerate and respectful towards Monaca. Masaru has been described as "bratty" and an "idiot." He seems to have a childish "boys are better than girls" way of thinking, as he thinks that girls are stupid and cowardly. He is one of the more child-like and less intelligent members of the group, enjoying very childish jokes and being completely unaware of what is truly going on. He also seems to have a habit of remembering certain words incorrectly. Although Masaru is childish and arrogant, he is shown to genuinely care about the people he leads. He wants to make sure that the kids won't need to feel afraid anymore and he forces himself to be brave for them. He takes his role as the "Hero" very seriously and works hard to live up to certain hero tropes, like being fearless and never losing. Though he usually appears very cheerful, he can get very upset and break down crying if he is reminded of his abusive past. Abilities Masaru is very enduring and athletic, and was the best athlete at his school. He is a strong firebender who has achieved the Sapphire level. Masaru at the Poof-Poof Fruit, which allows him to throw small objects (such as flaming baseballs) with a specific target in mind. The object will automatically warp to and hit the desired target. If Masaru strikes the target on the first throw, the object will warp and hit a 2nd time. Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit eater, Masaru is unable to swim. Trivia *His birthday is May 7. *His blood type is A. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Males Category:Firebenders Category:Asians Category:Hope Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Leaders Category:Different-Colored Elements